I oto zapanowała.. czystość
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 7 ''Tori wraz z Drakiem i Ruby siedzieli sobie w trójkę przy wielkim stole wypchanym ektrawaganckim jedzeniem. '''Tori: Dobrze wy moje dzieciaczki zajadać! Drake: Nie prowokuj mnie jak ona. >< Ruby: Przyznaj się do gwałtu przez telefon. Drake: Zaraz po tym jak cię zamknę w klatcce złośnico :))))) Oboje patrzyli na siebie zawistnym wzrokiem. Tori: Meh.. Nużąco spojrzała się na zupę którą mieszała. Tori: Może powinnam zrobić dzień odpoczynku? Spojrzała w górę, aż zrozumiała że ją kręcą. Tori: Ooo! Witajcie widzowie! Zakryła część kamery dłonią. Tori: Mówilibyście że nas filmują! Ryknęła na tą dwójkę po czym ściągnęła dłoń mając przyczepiony uśmiech. Tori: Ostatnio w Rytmie Kasy! Z powodu dziwnych przeczuć zawodnicy zostali zaproszeni do willi. Nie chodziło tutaj o pogodę bo serio.. znowu wysłałabym ich w tą "Katrinę" czy jak się to zwie. Tutaj było coś gorszego. I się nie myliła. Zaatakowały nas te mędy co prowadziły wcześniej programy! I zawodnicy dzielnie mnie bronili przed nimi. Nagle posmutniała. Tori: Poza Vincem! PRZECIEŻ ON JEST TAKI SŁODKI! Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Tori stała się bardziej rygorystyczna i wydzielieliła znacznie bardziej strefy. Podczas gdy strefa dla zawodników nie miała w ogóle zabezpieczeń, strefa ekipy była nie do podejścia. Miało to związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Strefa zawodników Poza tym iż została tutaj zaproszona drużyna Czarodziejek, czekała tutaj na nich miła niespodzianka. Dokładnie dostali pakiet filmów. Było tam parę horrorów, komedii czy romansów. Chciała im jakoś umilić pobyt i poczuli swój smak wygranej. 'Jonathan: 'Łoooł! Ale super! Wielkie kino! No to ja rozumiem! Rzucił się na jakąś sofę, nie myśląc o niczym, zaczął przeglądać filmy. Misty spała. <33333333333, a Abi-J'Shiristina siedziała na ziemi i patrzyła na filmy. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: A gdzie jest Brzydula Betty?!?! :< Co mam oglądać? Jakieś pokemony, albo 50 Twarzy Grey'a?! :< Posmutniała. Abi-J'Shiristina: I co ja zrobię. :( Jonathan przeglądając filmy natknął się na coś ciekawego. Jonathan: 'Jeżeli nie chcesz tamtych.. to mam inny! Cyz odpowiada ci tytół "Martwe zło (1981)"? ''Zapytał się Abi-J'Shiristiny ,pokazując jej pudełko z filmem. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: No ba! ^^ Włączyła film i usiadła z popcornem na ziemi. Po 15 minutach filmu wyglądała tak... Plik:Large123.gif Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Coś mi się wydaje, że Johnathan wybrał taki film bym się przestraszyła i przytuliła się do niego! <3 <3 <3 Temple przechodziła obok i zauważyła, że oglądają horror. Temple: 'Uwielbiam horrory. <3 ''Wskoczyła na sofę, psując trochę nastrój. (please) Wtedy też nie wiadomo skąd zjawił się Kenny w swoim słitaśnym przebraniu księżniczki. 'Kenny: '''Zamiast okrutnych horrorów powinniście obejrzeć jakiś film z jednorożcami. <3 ''Usiadł sobie nieco dalej na fotelu udając, że jest to jego tron. 'Kenny: '''Ale z drugiej strony chętnie popatrzę na wasze przerażone twarze. ^^ ''Kenny zaczął oglądać jak inni oglądają horror czekając na jakieś ciekawe reakcje. Allie również zaczęła oglądać film. Horrory były chyba nie dla niej, bo cały czas wszystko komentowała. '''Allie: O nie, zaraz coś wyskoczy, zaraz coś wyskoczy! Allie zaczęła piszczeć, choć nic na filmie strasznego się nie stało. Jonathan był zaciekawiony kto teraz stanie się ofiarom opętnej osoby. Jadł popcorn i przypadkowo dotknął ręki Abi. Jonathan: 'Ale okropna! Fuuu.. teraz pewnie wbije jej ołówke w nogę! A jednak nie! ''Abi-J'Shiristina zauważyła dłoń Johnathana, na swojej. I od razu z podniecenia zemdlała... traf chciał, że prosto w objęcia Johnathana. <3 <3 <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): OMG... OMG... OMGGGGGGGGGGG...! Czy wy to widzieliście?! <3 <3 <3 Hahahahaha, ktoś mnie podrywa. *.* Teraz tylko Allie porwie Toma i będziemy miały podwójny ślub!!! Iii <3 <3 <3 A moja BFf z małym "f" będzie moją drugą druhną. <3 <3 <3 Pierwszą będzie moja szynka! ;u; Jonathan'a zdziwił fakt ,że Abi-J'Shiristina straciła przytomność. Próbował ją jakoś ocucić, wziął podniósł ją ze swych kolan i przesunął w bok. Jonathan: '''Ehm.. nic ci nie jest? '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ja... nie wiem co się stało... straciłam przytomność... ach... Ponownie upadła na jego kolana. <3 <3 <3 Ten zaś ponownie podniósł ją ze swych kolan <3 Jonathan: '''Może to od temperatury ,albo ciśnienia? :) '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Aaaa... Po chwili wróciła na jego kolana. Dosłownie do niego przywierając. (please) Jonathan nie chciał znowu wycilać się w podnoszeniu Shiristiny ,więc pozostawił jej głowę na swych kolanach. Jonathan: 'A co myślisz o tym filmie? Jest taki romantyczny... <3 ''Zrobił z dłoni serduszko, oczywiście wszystko było ironiczne. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Dla mnie jest to mega straszne! Ze strachu podniosła popcorn i oczywiście wypadł jej z rąk... wylatując za okno. Tymczasem Allie zasnęła, film widocznie był dość nudny. Natomiast Kenny z zaciekawieniem oglądał Jonathana i Abi-J'Shiristinę. Jego reakcja była mniej więcej taka. I w końcu film dobiegł końca, trwał on dosyć.. długo. Jonathan podniósł się z kanapy i rozciągnął. Jonathan: 'Ja nie wytrzymam już filmów.. to mnie wykończyło totalnie.., jak można robić takie barahło!? ''Allie obudziła się. Jej ręka leżała na twarzy Liona. '''Allie: OMG! Fuuj! Allie zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. Allie: Pomocy! J'ristina! Abi-J'Shiristina miała ją gdzieś przyklejona do Jonathana. Allie: Halo! Allie nie wiedziała co zrobić, więc wybiegła. Nagle rozbmiał komunikat by zawodnicy pojawili się na parkingu. Strefa ekipy Sama Tori siedziała znużona po porannym obiedzie na swoim łóżku i totalnie nic się jej nie chciało. Cieszyła się jedynie, że nikt nie wtargnie do jej części. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tori: 'Kto tam puka!? Czy to znowu ty Ruby chcesz mi wyżreć krakersy i smarkać pijąc mleko.. nie wiem czemu nawet wtedy smarkasz i co cię śmieszy.. ''Powiedziała lekko znużona. 'Drake: '''Nie, to ja.. ''Odparł przez drzwi. 'Tori: '''A, Drake! ''Od razu humor się jej poprawił i otworzyła drzwi. '''Tori: Nie jesteś chyba zły za wczoraj? Była lekko poddenerwowana. Drake wszedł do środka, a Tori zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Drake: 'Trochę..., ale to w sumie nie twoja wina. ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Tylko tej wkurzającej, zdziczałej.. ''Wyglądał jak wściekła Courtney (XDD). Po chwili zorientował się, że Tori nadal patrzy. 'Drake: '''Znaczy, wina Ruby.. ''Mruknął. '''Tori: Nie tylko jej. Odpowiedziała lekko zakłopotana. Tori: 'Bo wiesz... ty pomagałeś Pearl w programie i martwiłam się trochę, że mi się zbuntujesz i ... no w sumie sama też chciała! Zrobiła szybki wywód, ale raczej wiele to nie zmieni. xD A jednak (please) '''Drake: '''Miałbym się zbuntować i chcieć pomagać komuś, kto wepchnął mnie do roli uczestnika i musiałem się kisić z tymi frajerami? ''Spojrzał na nią z miną: Seriously? 'Drake: '''Nie, nigdy.. ''Mruknął wzdychając. 'Tori: '''Całe szczęście. Odetchnęła z wielką ulgą. '''Tori: '''To skoro jesteśmy sami to może spędzimy miło wieczór? :D Naprawdę muszę trochę odpocząć. To mnie zaczyna przerastać powoli. ''Podeszła do szafki i otworzyła. 'Tori: '''Wolisz białe czy ciemne? ''Drake zaczął się zastanawiać co miała na myśli (please). 'Drake: '''Ym...wybierz to co uznasz za odpowiednie. :D ''Odparł nieśmiale. 'Tori: '''W porządku! :D ''Wyciągnęła ostatecznie żubrówkę. xD 'Tori: '''Jednak coś mocniejszego na relaks ^^. ''Drake przysiadł się na jej łóżku. 'Drake: 'Świetnie. Odparł. I tak dziewczyna zasiadła obok z dwoma kieliszkami gdzie do pełna mieli nalane żubrówki. Z uśmiechem wzięła swój i dała jemu do ręki po czym delikatnie stuknęła. 'Tori: '''Za to jaka jestem piękna i jak bardzo jesteś piękny i mnie znosisz ziemniakowi Tomowi nóż oraz go popchnął po czym się wywrócił, wydostał Ce'Brie. '' '''Isaac: '''Chodźmy stąd madame! A ty Tomie Ziemniaku wiedz, że dziś odpadniesz! Dopilnuję tego! '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: Nikt nie będzie groził nożem mojej lubie! Tom, jesteś skończony! Ce'Brie: 'WTF!? Ty ziemniaku, kartoflu skończony!!! ''Ce'Brie napluła Tomowi w twarz i zaczęła spieprzać z Isaaciem gdzie się da/ 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG! Żal! Lol mi go jak nwm! On jest jakimś zwyrolem! Jego powinno się w psychiatryku zamknąć, WTF! Niech go ktoś pierdolnie żyrandolem czy coś, no! On jest zjebany! Nienawidzę tego kartofla!!! ''Matt zobaczył oddalających się Ce'Brie z Isaac'iem. '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Zaraz, zaraz. On powiedział do niej "madame", to znaczy, że ze sobą kręcą. A to oznacza, że ona mnie zdradza... Zabiję ich! (please) Tom wstał i wziął nóż. Zaczął udawać, że płacze. Tom: 'Czyli nie chcecie, żebym się zabił? Czemu chcecie mi popsuć życie? NO CZEMU!? Miałem wszystko poukładane, ale wy to zepsuliście. WY! Przez was wszystko straciłem, przez was nie mogę się nawet zabić! A chciałem mieć tylko przyjaciół. ''Kucnął sobie i zaczął płakać. Nagle wstał. 'Tom: '''Chwila... prziecież mogę się zabić! A może chcecie zobaczeć, jak się zabijam, hę? To dobra! ''Dźgnął się prosto w serce. Ale... 'Tom: '''Chwila, czemu nie umieram? Czemu nawet mnie nie boli? O co tu chodzi!? Chwila, coś jest napisane na nożu. "Głupiutki Tomie, nie wolno się zabijać.". Kto to w ogóle napisał? ''Chwilę stał i nic nie mówił. Potem znowu kucnął i płakał, ale dalej już nic nie mówił. '''Tom(PZ): '''To koniec, nic mi już nie zostało! Czemu, czemu to mnie spotkała tak zła rzecz? CZEMU!? ''Matt podszedł do Toma i kopnął go trzy razy, po czym ziewnął xD (please) Tom poszedł więc do swojego szałasu i dopiero tam kucnął sobie i płakał. A Matt go śledził, poczekał aż ten kucnął i znów go kopnął. xD Allie dotarła tymczasem do szałasów. Zauważyła jak Matt kopie Toma. Allie ze złości zaczęła rzuciła się na Matta i zaczęła go bić.'' https://media2.giphy.com/media/6qojaRzekNd6w/giphy.gif Allie bijąc Matta sama się przewróciła, ale dość szybko sama wstała i Matt z Allie zaczęli się bić. https://media1.giphy.com/media/10votr2p9mxCAU/200.gif Matt złapał mocniej Allie, i tak nie mogła się ruszyć, więc zaczęła wierzgać. Przez to Matt się potknął i razem upadli, tak słitaśnie <3 Matt się zarumienił, po czym szybko wstał i pomógł Allie. '''Matt: Czemu mnie atakujesz? Przecież tylko drażnię się z tym ziemniorem. (please) Allie: Z kim? A to sory, ja myślałam, że ty Toma bijesz! Mała pomyłka... przepraszam :] Allie zarumieniła się, ale nie mogła wyjść spod ciała Matta, więc leżała dalej <3. Tom: 'Matt ma rację, on mnie nie bił... tylko najpierw mnie kopał, potem mnie śledził, a potem znowu kopał. '''Tom(PZ): '''Dobra, została Allie. Musze ją przekonać do tego, żebym nie wypadł. ''Allie zamrugała oczkami. '''Allie: Okej... nie ogarniam. Próbowała wyjść spod Matta, który ją lekko przygniatał. Ale nie umiała go ściągnąć (bo on chyba zasnął :/), więc starała się go zignorować. Spojrzała na Toma. Allie: Emm... Hej, Tom! Co tam u ciebie? Chciała machnąć włosami, co jej się nie udało, bo była w pozycji leżącej i tylko lekko uderzyła głową o ziemię. Nagle zabrzmiał komunikat by zawodnicy pojawili się na parkingu. Parking przed Willą Uczestnicy zebrali się zgodnie z wezwaniem Tori. Tom: Coś się dzieje? Allie: 'Przerwałaś nam ważną dyskusję >< ''Wkurzona spojrzała się na nią swoim urokliwym wzrokiem. '''Tori: Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że dzisiaj jest dzień dobroci i zabieram Drejkusia na wycieczkę! Objęła go, bekając przy tym. Wyglądała na lekko odurzoną. Matt: '''No pięknie.. ona ma swojego przy boku >< '''Tori: Oj ci... ci... Machnęła ledwo co rączką. Tori: 'A właśnie... mam dla was zastępsto na dzisiaj. Pojawi się tutaj więc poczekajcie tu na niego cierpliwie... i coś jeszcze? ''Wodziła półprzytomnym spojrzeniem. 'Tori: '''Co to było? ''Stuknęła się raz w głowę aż dostała olśnienia. '''Drake: Wymiana... Szepnął jej na ucho. Tori: Właśnie! Krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha, a ten nic. Ce`Brie: Wymiana? Tori: Ta.. bo ja chciałam wyrównać składy i wam namieszać.. hihi.. Znowu beknęła. Tori: '''Tak więc... emm... Ruby i Drajkuś wybrali sobie po paru osobach do wymiany. I w ten sposób ten trans.. '''Matt: '''MATT! '''Tori: O wiedziałeś, że o ciebie chodzi.. Ty idziesz do Czarodziejek z Księżyca. Tom: '''Emmm.. I to jest wyrównanie!? '''Ce`Brie: '''No ej! To bardzo nie w stylu fair play! '''TorI: Cii... Z drużyny Czarodziejek szpiegująca i świątynia idą do Psychospołecznych.. fajnie co nie? Misty się załamała po tym co usłyszała, Temple właściwie wszystko było obojętne i jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Tori: 'Dobra... jedziemy pysiu! ''Wskoczyła mu w ramiona, a ten z nią chwiejnym krokiem wpełz do limuzyny i odjechali. 'Tom: '''No cóż, jest przynajmniej po równo... '''Ce'Brie: '''No looool! To ja chcę zmienić team! Nie chcę być z tym kartoflanym zwyrolcem w jednej drużynie, OMG! ''Wskazała na Toma. Allie spojrzała na swoją nową (tak jakby) drużynę. Abi i Jonathan się prawie całowali, z Mattem się niezbyt polubiła, no i jeszcze jest Lion. Spojrzała jak jej przyjaciółka Temple odchodzi do drugiego plemienia z łezką w oku. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego nic się tutaj nie układa jak ja chcę? No dobra, gratulacje J'ristina, udało ci się poderwać Jonathana, ale skoro Matt jest kogoś, a Liona nie chcę, to kto będzie z nami stanowił drużynową większość? :( Ja chcę z powrotem Temple! ''Allie otarła łzę i podeszła do Toma. '''Allie: To na czym skończyliśmy? Tom: 'Szczerze mówiąc... na niczym. ''Podał jej rękę. 'Tom: '''Jestem Tom. Misty spojrzała na Toma jak i na resztę swojej drużyny. '''Misty: '''Może faktycznie, twoja twarz trochę przypomina kart... Eh. ''Nie dokończyła. '' '''Misty(PZ): '''Cóż, trzeba to przyjąć na spokojnie i walczyć. Mazanie i użalanie się nad sobą mi nie pomoże. Zresztą, ta zmiana niczego nie przynosi. Dalej mam przej***ne. '''Misty: '''To... postaramy się wygrywać, co? ''Allie olała Misty (bo w końcu nie była już w jej drużynie, więc może równie dobrze nie istnieć) i zajęła się rozmową z Tomem. Wzięła rękę i ucałowała ją. '''Allie: A ja jestem Allie. Zarumieniła się. Tom(PZ): 'Jest dziwna... ale ok. '''Tom: '''No nie wiem, to o czym chcesz porozmawiać? ''Isaac spojrzał na Misty. 'Isaac: '''No oczywiście, na pewno damy radę! Z resztą mamy Ciebie i Temple, a jesteście dobre. Nasza drużyna ogólnie jest świetna!...No może z małym wyjątkiem...! ''Spojrzał "spod byka" na Toma. Allie spoważniała. '''Allie: Yyy... no nie wiem. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba nie tak sobie tą rozmowę wyobrażałam... '''Allie: Może... opowiesz coś o sobie? Spytała niepewnie. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki